Continuum Fate of Souls
by Drake Seraph
Summary: Ragna had fallen into the Cauldron again with Nu, though this time he wasn't sent to the past to become Bloodedge; a timeline where everything was changed. At the age of 17, Jubei sent him here for him to learn more how to fight. Was the decision he made good, bad, or could it be the best decision he made for his apprentice? Hope you guy and gals like and enjoy!
1. Ch 0 Master's decision

Crossovers from Fate Stay night, Soul eater, ideas from Rosario+ Vampire, and BlazBlue; has OC's.

Characters involved Good:

Ragna: Himself (though kinder to everyone, has moderate rivalry with Jin), N/A, uses blood scythe (not a soul) and soul force. Element: Darkness

Jin: Himself (Not crazy though. Still hates Noel), Meister of: Yukianesa. Element: Small Ice.

Yukianesa: A kind caring soul. (OC) Weapon form: Ice Katana. Element: Ice

Mu: shy, quiet, though very friendly, has darker side. (Loves Ragna deeply and stalks him [Like Mizore to Tsukune.]) Meister of: Noel. Element: Ice

Lambda: Herself (friends with everyone) Weapon form: Scythe. Element: Lighting

Kappa: Herself (OC; a lot like Noel, just not as shy; has a rosary that keeps true powers hidden), N/A uses soul force and hand-to-hand combat. Element: fire.

Nu: Herself (damn Nu.) Meister of: Lambda. Element: Darkness

Noel: Herself. Weapon form: Bolverk with chains connecting them on the bottom of the handles. Element: N/A

Stein: Himself

Shilo: Silent, genious, daughter of Stein. (OC, hates Stein with every fiber in her body.) Weapon: N/A Element: Darkened Light.

Saber: herself (Including Lily, Alter, lion, and Red [OC, derived from having to kill her own daughter]), servant of Ragna. Elements: Light & darkness

Death: Himself

Spirit: Adoptive father of Saber, himself (acts towards Saber as he does to Maka)

Evil: Hazama/Terumi, Gilgamesh, Asura, and Medusa

Alright guys and gals, most people won't show up until later chapters, hell I guess I'll make a chapter later down the road of how Ragna got there and everything. Hope you guys like and enjoy.

* * *

It was the same time and place, December 31st in front of Sheol Gate. Blood had flown everywhere, "Guuh," Ragna had coughed out with blood.

Nu, the silver-haired Murakumo unit, and had impaled herself to him and spoke in a happy tone. "Ah, see Ragna we're made for eachother and we'll stay together forever." She smiled at him and walked forward forcing him back towards the Cauldron.

"I-I hate crazy bitches." Ragna coughed up blood on her, only for her to smile even more happily.

"Aw, Nu loves Ragna too. Together forever Ragna," she said and had jumped with him into the Cauldron holding on to him.

He woke up screaming and glanced around and saw that he was in his dorm room. He had remembered that he was at school; a school ran by Death himself. "Damn you Jubei," he had muttered underneath his breath. He let out a sigh of reprieve knowing that it didn't happen, though he was cautious about the first day of school.

* * *

Yeah guys and gals I know that the first chapter story itself was short, but I just wanted to get all the characters and everything out-of-the-way. Well I'll catch-all you guys and gals later.


	2. Ch1 A fight and an Ally

Well guys and gals I'm back with the next chapter, characters introduced in this chapter. So I hope that you like and enjoy!

* * *

He walked out of his dorm room, he holstered the blood-scythe in its usual spot; he was glad to have no roommate, though he knew something about today was different from what he originally thought of it. The intercom turned on, "Please come to the courtyard for introduction." A voice said, it sounded cartoonish. He sighed and walked down the hallway and into the courtyard. He looked around and saw a massive crowd of people gathered. In front of them all standing on a podium was a tattered piece of pitch jet black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoonish skull mask.

"Ha, who's the freak-show?" Ragna asked seeing a guy turn around.

"That's Lord Death, the leader of this academy."

"Most likely just a douche bag pretending that he's Death," He responded and stopped talking hearing the cartoonish voice from before.

"Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, more commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness, the demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To make sure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this Academy founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself; so basically we're an organization that serves to protect and keep peace! I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important! For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!"

Ragna let out a heavy sigh and walked away from the meeting, hearing the loud echo of applause. He walked out of the DWMA into Death city just wondering freely. His body grew heavy with tension, as he felt himself being watched from the shadows. His hand moved instinctively to the blood-scythe. "Who are you," he asked out to the darkness. From the shadows emerged a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He had a large bolt going through his head; he wore a lab coat with stitches all over it along with his black under shirt and gray pants. Ragna burst out laughing at him, "Aw man, what the hell happened to you?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor Stein, you aren't supposed to leave the academy." He said and vanished at a split-second's notice. Ragna flew up against a wall making a small crater in it with a surging sharp pain in his stomach.

Ragna gradually pulled himself out of the wall and on to the ground just lying on the cold hard pavement, "Goddamn it, you hit like a fucking truck!"

Stein went to knock him out and drag him back, until a voice called out to him. It was chivalrous, yet feminine, "Stein, I think that's enough, he's a special case." A pair of light feet walked towards him, "Up to your feet."

Ragna glanced up seeing a young woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair wearing an old styled dress. "Ugh, who are you?"

"My name is Saber, Lord Death sent me over to become your servant seeing as how you cannot use a weapon nor be wielded by a Meister." She spoke to him in a slightly harsh cold tone of voice that still rang beautifully. "He wants to see you as soon as possible, so I suggest that we start moving, are you well enough to walk on your own?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said pulling himself up off the ground incautiously and slowly. "Nice to meet you Saber, the name's Ragna." He said and walked forward slightly limping heavily in pain.

"I'd prefer, if you would not lie to me Ragna," she said and helped him walk away from Stein.

Stein just stood there in disbelief about him, "So that is the one that can bring about the utter and mad destruction of this world." He said with a grin, lighting up a cigarette, laughing stridently and sadistically.

* * *

Well their ya' go guys and gals, in the next chapter I'll explain how Saber got there and everything so until then, read, review, favorite, or follow! I'll catch-all ya' guy and gals later peace from the silver dragon. P.S: ironically the story itself without my notes attached is a total of 666 words, just thought that as kind of funny. Well anyway later!


	3. Ch3 The past revealed

Well guys and gals the next chapter of it is here so I hope you like and enjoy.

* * *

Saber and Ragna walked through the surprisingly empty school. His body already healed up. The two of them walked towards a large secluded mirror in an empty room. "So what the hell is it?" Ragna asked looking at her curiously.

"It's how we will contact death," she said looking at him.

"Is there a door back behind it or something?"

"You really don't know what it is, are you serious?" She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Did you read the rule book?"

"Nope, and don't plan on it," he said and saw her breath on the glass. Her finger wrote in the condensation 42-42-564.

"Oh yes hello," Lord Death appeared in the mirror speaking in a happy tone. "Ah it's good to see you again Saber."

"Likewise, I've brought Ragna here for you sir."

"Yes thank you, can you give us a moment please?" Lord Death said with a happy tone in his voice. He watched Saber walk out and close the door back behind her. "So you're the mighty Ragna that my dear friend Jubei knows."

"What the hell are you babbling on about you nut job?" He responded looking at Death.

"Do you know who I am," Death questioned Ragna looking at him.

"Some nut case that thinks he fucking Death, death isn't real, get over it."

"If I'm not real than how am I standing in front of you now Ragna?" He responded still sounding happy.

"Because you're some two-face wanna be, so get over it and say what you want to."

"Silence you ignorant fool, you were given the Azure for a reason, imagine how Jubei would react to you now!" He commanded; his voice grew deeper and darker. "Imagine what Celica would think of you now!"

"W-what, how do you know about that?!" Ragna demanded back

"Because I am death, I sent someone to take her soul for me. Long ago I sealed my soul to this city, to stop a Kishin named Asura." He responded somberly.

"So you really are Death, sorry then," Ragna said.

"Then I broke a shadow of myself off to reap the souls of the ones, he severed the connection long ago. He decided to become the new time reaper and send all of those who he sees fit into the eternal blazes of hell." Death said then continued. "Well he's still wondering this world, but he became really quiet so I think something snagged him." Death said becoming happy then looked at the blood scythe. "Mind if I see that for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah here you go," Ragna said and tossed it to Death with in the blink of an eye it transformed into the scythe form.

Ragna stood there astonished. "There you go; it's your new weapon."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Ragna asked taking it back and held it. "Thanks man, so is that all you really wanted to talk to me about?"

"No a few other topics, first off starting with your soul, you have a very unique soul and a very powerful one at that. It's too powerful for anyone here to wield it, and those who can, cannot connect to you."

"I'm just that damn awesome," he responded with a cocky grin.

"The second thing is you know why you're here right?"

"Yeah Jubei sent me to train and learn more about fighting."

"Exactly, now I want to discuss Saber with you."

"What about her," Ragna questioned in response.

"She came here, a little girl, weak and beat up. She had no memory, though as Death I know everything that happened."

"Alright," he responded.

"She was once known as Altria Pendragon, though called King Arthur. She went through hell and back, killing her own daughter Mordred because of Merlin using both of them to further his own goals. When her kingdom went into a rebellion she dealt the lethal blow to her daughter without even knowing it, until the mask broke. Her own daughter looked at her with hatred, after that she became a servant in the Holy Grail war; not going into details about that today; then went through a series of horrible masters treating her like nothing and trying to take advantage of her. The only two were the ones from the 4th and 5th who treated kindly. She then went disappearing after the fifth grail war. About thirteen years ago, she wondered in through the gates, a little girl. My death scythe nursed her back to full health with his wife, though the two divorced about nine years ago. She saw Spirit flirt with many other women, though it strained the relationship, he still loves her and she; well I guess I'll be blunt, hates him."

"Damn," Ragna responded dropping his head, his mind filled with somber thoughts.

"She has a few alter egos: Lily the king on the field of war; Alter a sadistic dark side corrupted by madness and black blood; Lion a little girl who wears a lion outfit that acts like a lion and human in one; Red a form that only will focus on the current goal at hand and will do anything to complete; and finally herself, almost like all in one."

"Damn that's a lot," Ragna stated.

"Well that's all, please enjoy your time here and I hope that you like this school." Death said happily and gave Ragna the signal to go. "Oh yeah one last thing she's your new roommate," Lord Death said before disconnecting.

Ragna sighed and walked out of the room; Saber was standing by the door and looked at him. "What did Lord Death say?"

"He just wanted to welcome me to the school and transformed the blood-scythe into the scythe form permanently." Ragna responded unable to see her same way again. "Shall we go?"

"Go where," she responded not knowing.

"Go to my room, you're my roommate." Ragna said to see a faintly slight tinge of blush appear on her face.

"Alright Ragna let us go," she responded and followed him as he started walking towards the stairs. "Why don't we take the elevator?"

"Elevators are metal death traps," Ragna responded revealing to her a secret fear of his. The two of them walked upstairs and into his room, room number 777.

* * *

Well that is it guys and gals the next story I will be working on is EEC so I hope you guys and gals can wait for me to do that. And a little note I most likely will not work on any of my stories on thursday because of MPA for school. Later, the silver dragon signing off.


	4. Ch4 The Holy Grail War

So guys and gals I'm back to upload another chapter, hope you guys and gals enjoy and note I got all my information from , so no copyright infringements.

* * *

The door closed silently back behind the two of them. Saber glanced around seeing two beds at opposite sides of the room. "It isn't much, but it's better than nothing," Ragna said giving her a smile. "Benvenuto nella tua nuova casa," he spoke in Italian, a dead language because of the black beast.

"Thank you, kindly for accepting me with open arms Ragna, it feels good being welcomed by such hospitality." Saber responded modestly looking into his face.

He smiled with his eyes closed, 'til he heard a loud dragging sound. His eyes shot open to see Saber dragging her bed next to his. "Um, Saber what are you doing?"

"It is my sole duty to protect you and to make sure you are in perfect health." She responded still dragging the bed across the ground.

"Uhm, Saber I think that's good," he responded a little uneasy.

"Listen Ragna the closer I am to you the higher chance that I will be able to protect you." She responded finishing with the bed.

"Alright then," he responded back to see her walk over towards him. She took his left hand gently and placed her right hand on top while holding on to his hand gently with her left hand. His face grew a little red. "W what are you doing Saber?"

"I'm giving you my seals Ragna; they will have me do whatever you want, even if it's against my will." She said as red seals of the Saber class appeared on his hand. "Seeing as how the Holy Grail war is not going on now, you can use one and when the morning comes around I will replenish itself, though when the Holy Grail war starts if you use one it will remain gone."

"Wow, so um, quick question."

"What is it Ragna," Saber responded letting go of his hand.

"What is the Holy Grail Wars, I heard death talk about it and he didn't explain anything so mind filling me in?"

She gasped in annoyance at his lack of knowledge, though she didn't blame him, he was just a mere person taken into this by chanced odds. "The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail."

"Alright, I'm guessing that it's pretty damn massive?"

"Wrong, there are only seven servants at one time. A designation given to an individual, usually a Magus, who has formed a contract with a Ghost Liner called a Servant as their Familiar. The Master provides the Servant with Prana and a sort of "passport" into the modern era in return for the services of said Servant. While servants are Heroic Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail. Usually a magic circle is necessary to call the servant, though once summoned, they're classified as familiars as long as they are bound to a Master. Servants are legends from the past, present, or future. Because summoning even one heroic spirit is a miraculous occurrence, summoning seven in their pure forms would be beyond the Holy Grail's power. Thus, to ease the process, Servants summoned into one of seven vessels prepared beforehand. These vessels classified based on their primary roles. Heroic Spirits summoned into any "class" that reflects the abilities they had in life. While they generally seem as they were in their prime, those with a curse or strong attachment to their appearance can even be summoned in the form they had just before death. Although too powerful they cannot be controlled by humans, the prospect of having a wish granted by the Holy Grail serves as incentives coöperate with a Master. A Master chosen to take part in the Holy Grail War possesses three Command Spells that, when invoked, forces the Servant to obey the Master's orders. However, few Servants actually seem to have a wish. It's noted that originally, the Servant system designed to call only the souls of "true" heroes - benevolent, honorable, and selfless protectors of humanity and justice. But since corruption of the Holy Grail in the third Holy Grail War, evil spirits can get summoned. These entities can still be considered Heroic Spirits if they were widely worshipped, respected, or feared in life." Saber said keeping a straight face and looked at Ragna who just stood there shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll be going to bed, though before I do, promise me one thing." He said lying down on his bed.

"What is it Ragna?"

"Promise me that you will act like and be like someone alive, none of that formal crap and get everything that is essential." He said closing his eyes, sleep engulfing him.

"Understood... Shirou," she said softly lying down on the other bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys and gals enjoyed and as always R&R! The silver dragon signing off Later!


	5. Ch5 The azure

Hey guys and gals here is the next installment of CFOS, hope you guys and gals enjoy.

* * *

A loud annoying alarm rang through the silence that enveloped the room; the blinds remained closed though. A hand, made of a darkness blacker than night, flew through the air hitting the clock hitting the sleep button. "Five more minutes," Ragna mumbled tiredly. He smiled at the silence again but the alarm started up again. "What, I turned you off," he whined softly in annoyance.

"The alarm will continue to ring until you get out of bed Ragna." Saber commented her voice rang out near him.

Ragna opened his eyes slowly and lazily sat up. He turned his head slightly to the right and looked at Saber who was sitting on her knees on the bed watching him. "NYEE," he yelped in surprise. He quickly fumbled out of the bed and on to the ground. He laid on the ground holding his chest. "Damn don't do that."

"Did I do something wrong, I am sorry Ragna."

"Ah, it's alright Saber," Ragna responded with a smile and got up off the floor. He glanced at the clock and saw the time was ten o' clock.

"Ragna, what happened to your right arm?" Saber asked trying not to get nosy

Ragna dropped his head in a somberly fashion. "Back when I was a kid, I grew up in an orphanage. One day..." Ragna choked up on his words and struggles to keep tears in. "The orphanage got attacked by a man named Hazama, he burned down the church. He then tried to take over my younger brother, but..." He stopped and took a sharp inhale. "Jubei came out of nowhere and saved both of us, though, Hazama took my right arm with a chained snake. The caretaker died, and Jubei replaced my right arm with the azure. "

"I'm, I'm sorry Ragna, and I didn't mean to bring up ill-memories for you. Please forgive my rudeness." Saber stated chivalry and bowed in forgiveness.

"It's alright Saber, I don't blame you, and hell Saber don't hold yourself accountable." He responded, getting of the somberly conversation, and walked towards the closet and threw on a new black shirt and a jacket over it, to hide the azure. "There we go, that should suffice to hide it. So, Saber, tell me when do classes start?"

"They start exactly at noon Ragna," she looked at him.

"So why the hell did I have to wake up this early?"

"Because some students want to spend some time with others, also students want to get a good meal before class."

"Alright," Ragna responded and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Ragna," Saber asked getting up off the bed quickly. She walked over towards him looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm going to walk around the school; you want to come with me?" He asked her with a smile.

"Did you want me to Ragna?" She responded with a question.

"Well I want you to answer for yourself," he responded looking at her.

"Then please forgive me Ragna; I have to excuse myself from your offer, there is something that has been in my thoughts since last night," Saber responded and dropping her head and hearing him shrug and hearing the door open and close. She lifted her head back up and sat down on her knees on the floor. "Who is Shirou, why do I grow full of sorrow and guilt every time I hear that name?! Why is it that I cannot remember my life anymore?" She angrily asked herself soon before she got the feeling of an excruciating agonizing twinge of pain deep inside the recess of her mind, "Guuh," she cried softly out in pain before soon passing out from it.

* * *

Well guys and gals there it was, remember to favorite/follow/R&R. The silver dragon signing off, later!


	6. Ch6 The bike

Well guys and gals I'm here to bring you another chapter of CFOS, so I hope you'll like and enjoy. A new character introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Ragna walked down the hallway and out the front doors. He walked down the steps of the DWMA, he sighed heavily. He walked down a street, but stopped in his tracks hearing a bicycle quickly approach him. He looked up and saw a female falling towards him. He groaned out in annoyance as she crashed on top of him. "Oww," she whined out softly and rubbed her head. She looked down at him, "Ah I'm so sorry!" She said sand crawled off of him.

"Thanks," Ragna said and sat up and looked at her. She had dark ruby-red hair with bangs spiked down over her forehead. She had ahoge styled as an angled crescent moon shape. Her bangs went down a little past her eyes. Her eyes were a dark soulful sapphire color. She had a blue hair-clip on one of the bangs on the left side. The back of her hair was shoulder length long and neatly. She had a pencil on top of left ear. She wore a short pure black skirt that only went down to about her mid thighs with dark azure socks that went about halfway up her shins. She wore a pure white cloth blouse and over that was a dark teal blue buttoned up Synthetic fiber proposal female jacket (side Jig - crow tax). The collar of the blouse pulled up and over the jacket. She had a black choker around her neck and a pendent that consisted of a silver cross with a blood-red gem set in it hung from it by a short chain. "You a student here," He questioned her being friendly.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" she spoke in a soft small silvery and slightly high-pitched voice, it sounded lovely to him and almost made him feel that he melted at the sound of it.

"Uh, just a lucky guess," he said closing his eyes and smiled at her.

She started sniffing the air. She leaned in close to him, "You smell so good!"

"Uh, what, what are you doing?" He asked looking at her cautiously.

"Please I'm sorry," she said and bit his neck breaking skin and started drinking his blood. She only did it for a few seconds before she pulled away. "I'm so sorry, I can usually control it, but it was just so tempting." She said hating herself for drinking his blood.

He got up and offered her a hand. "Relax I'm not mad, it's understandable."

She looked at him with joy and hope, "R-really?"

"Yeah, come on, guess I should show ya' around." He stated with a smile as she shyly took his hand and stood up.

"Thank you," she said with a blissful smile. "I'm Kappa," she stated shyly.

"I'm Ragna," he said back. "Come on let's go, oh yeah quick question, why did you bite me?"

"Oh that, it's because I'm a vampire," She responded with fake joy.

He saw right through it, but decided to leave it alone. "Is that so, you're the second vampire I know of."

He slowly let go of her hand, which she didn't realize that he was holding it still made her blush deeply. "Really you met a vampire before me?"

"Hell yeah, her name is Bunny Leach," he said and let out a sly grin and a soft chuckle and led both back towards the DWMA. "Welcome to the DWMA, kappa," he stated as both stood at the bottom of the stairs as the sun laughed stridently over the quiet afternoon. They were both taken into a sight of beauty watching the flames burn brightly from the candles out of the school.

* * *

Well I hope you guys and gals liked and as always R&R, favorite, or follow, thank you all that already have. So hope you'll stay around for the next chapter and this is the silver dragon signing off, Later!


	7. Ch7 A new Student

Hey guys and gals kind of funny story, it turns out that I already had the next chapter already written. Anyway here you guys and gals go, enjoy!

* * *

Ragna walked up the stairs keeping Kappa close to himself. He walked into the DWMA. "Oh my god, it's so massive," Kappa claimed out loud.

"So to be honest what brings you here?" Ragna asked looking at Kappa.

"Oh, that," she responded looking down and quickly grew sad. "I've always gone to a human school, but I was under constant harassment..."

"I'm sorry Kappa, I shouldn't have asked that." Ragna responded rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what brings you here, why did you enroll?"

"Oh that, ha funny story, my master Jubei sent me here as a kind of punishment."

"What did you do?" She questioned him innocently.

"I got drunk one day, then I wondered into a Library and sat down at a table. I pulled out my cell phone and opened up a story a found." Ragna stated a little prideful, yet embarrassed.

"Is that all?"

"Oh hell no, it gets worse, so as I was waiting this squirrel beast-kin walked up to me, her being sober. I believe her name was something like Makoto or something similar. She wasn't drunk asked me what I was doing and I just started reading the story, which I found out after I was sober that it was porn. Both I and she are laughing our asses off and I kept reading, then I got busted by the NOL, Jubei found out. He, he was not happy at all!" Ragna said laughing back at it.

Kappa covered her face out of sheer embarrassment. "You did what?"

"I started reading porn in a library while I'm drunk off my ass," he responded summarizing the story quickly.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned him in innocence and shyness.

"I was drunk; you want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked changing the topic for her.

"Uhm, s-sure," she responded shyly and hesitantly. He smiled in response and gently took her hand and led them into the cafeteria. She smiled at its beauty. "It's so beautiful," she said with pure awe.

"Eh, I've seen better," he responded and walked up to the guy. "So uh, how does this work?"

"You don't know, haven't you read the rule book?" The chef responded looking at him.

"Nope, nor will I," Ragna responded not caring.

"What do you want?" He asked Ragna.

"Uh, cheeseburger medium," Ragna responded and got what he wanted. "Oh damn, well how much do I owe?" He asked with a grin at the fast food.

"Nothing, students eat for free," the chef responded and looked at Kappa. "What do you want miss?"

She blushed slightly at his kindness, "Oh, um, a salad will work for me." She said and got a salad, "Thank you," she said as the two of them walked away. She followed Ragna into a corner. The two of them ate their food in the comforting solitude. They soon finished and Ragna sensed that a cloud of darkness waved over Kappa.

"Hey kappa, what's on your mind?" He asked getting worried about her.

"Are-are you like everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long will it be before you leave me and insult me like everyone else," she asked him getting tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Kappa, hell most of the world hates me."

Her eyes instantly stopped forming tears, "R-really? I-I'm so sorry!" she cried out and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Well guys and gals I hoped you enjoyed, and as always guys and gals, R&R, favorite, and/or follow it helps a lot. Well the silver dragon singing off later!


End file.
